


My World

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Guardian AU, M/M, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Well, Pine Tree, you sure do look comfy."





	

Yawning, Dipper scooted further back in the armchair to cuddle closer to his sister. The Shack was freezing and the tv lulled the twins into an almost dream-like state as they cuddled for warmth. A blanket was wrapped tightly around them by Stan when he saw the twins on the verge of sleep. Christmas lights illuminated the room as they flickered on the tree. 

Dipper could hear the soft breathing next to him, indicating his sister had fallen asleep. He did his best to keep his eyes open as he saw a taller shadow walk into the room. He gave a warm smile when he felt arms wrap around him and he nuzzled into their warmth.

"Well, Pine Tree, you sure do look comfy." 

Dipper hummed as he felt the figure place a kiss on his forehead. He relaxed into the smell of spices. He felt a hand gently massage his head and it was all he needed to completely lose himself to sleep. 

The soft snores from Dipper told Bill he'd finally fallen asleep. He carefully maneuvered Dipper closer to his sister, watching the two cuddle together in their sleep. He briefly wondered what it was like, to have a sibling to be that close with. His own brother and he never felt such closeness, as they were complete opposites of each other. While he was mischievous and outgoing (very much not living up to his guardian title), his brother was quiet and reserved. His brother was perfect for Mabel, keeping her balanced while she would go on adventures. 

Bill sat down on the couch beside the twins, watching Dipper with a soft smile. He hated to admit it, but the kid helped him a lot with controlling his strange tendencies. Parts of him wanted the world to burn, ruling everything he could in the fabric of existence. Dipper, however, kept him in check by ranting at him or pulling on their bond. While Bill hated when he did it at the time, he had to admit it helped keep his sanity. When he wasn't a guardian he'd...made a lot of mistakes. 

"It's almost gross how close they are, huh?"

Bill turned to see Stan shuffling his way into the room, settling himself in an armchair by the twins. 

"I don't even know how they get along so well." 

"I'm telling you, those kids are something special. Closer than even my brother and I when we were their age." Stan reached over and grabbed the remote from Mabel's relaxed hand. 

Bill sighed as he watched Stan flip through channels. He could hear Tad walk around upstairs, probably looking for Mabel. He heard a small grunt and saw Mabel shuffle in their chair before finally settling again. Probably a reflex to her guardian looking for her. 

Bill stood, carefully unwrapping the blanket and curling it around Mabel. He lifted Dipper in his arms, giving a small nod to Stan as he started out the room. Tad finally walked down the stairs, giving Bill a strange look.

"She's in the living room." Bill held Dipper tight to him as Tad continued forward. 

Bill narrowed his eyes at his brother's figure before walking up the stairs. Stupid floppy disk. He gently opened the door to the attic, walking carefully as to not awaken the small boy in his arms. When he finally approached Dipper's bed, he carefully placed the boy down. Dipper shuffled. 

"Bill?" Dipper rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, Pine Tree?"

"Oh." Dipper yawned and smiled, curling inward as Bill placed the blankets over him.

As Bill began turning to leave, he felt a sudden hand on his arm. He looked back, confused, to see Dipper tugging on his suit sleeve with a small grunt. Bill chuckled, squatting next to the bed.

"What, Pine Tree?"

"Um...it's cold. And...you're really warm." Dipper mumbled through a sleepy voice.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Dipper blushed.

"N-not like that!" 

Bill rolled his eyes as he carefully removed Dipper's arm. The boy gave an anxious look until he saw Bill begin removing his jacket and shirt. He gently kicked off his shoes as he heard the door open. He turned to see Tad walk up into the room, eyes wide as he saw a shirtless Bill.

"Bill, what do you think you're doing?" Tad hissed across the room. He quickly realized his mistake as Mabel whined in his arms. He hugged her closer, waiting for her to calm again. 

"Keeping my kid warm. Mind your own damn business." Bill growled back. 

Tad angrily turned away, walking Mabel to her own bed. Bill lifted the blankets, sliding into the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Dipper visibly relaxed at the warmth. Bill could feel Tad's glare from across the room but didn't really feel like continuing a fight. The stupid floppy disk was just jealous. He heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room, and with the sound of a quiet click of the door closing, he smiled.

He pulled Dipper closer to his chest, shifting one arm to wrap around Dipper's waist, and moving the other to hold one of his hands. He rested his chin on the top of Dipper's head and reveled in the slow breathing of the smaller boy. The warmth between them was delicious, better than the bitter cold outside. He felt Dipper press back against him. He placed a kiss on the back of Dipper's head, smiling.

Yeah, this kid really was his world now.


End file.
